


Larry's Turn

by yummy_mingjien



Series: Bathroom Series [7]
Category: HIM (Band), Negative (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hair, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_mingjien/pseuds/yummy_mingjien
Summary: For once Ville is not the weird one.





	Larry's Turn

Ville was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He was now sharing his room with Larry. He had promised Migé and a strangely scary Tommi to be on his best behaviour after his little incident with Jonne. While Ville still didn’t completely understand what the fuss was about he had decided that reading could in no way be interpreted as threatening. Suddenly he heard Larry’s not so delicate voice shriek from the bathroom. From the subsequent noises Ville was quite positive that Larry had a major panic attack. Since Ville did not want to be blamed again for the problems of another member of Negative he decided to take a look. Larry stood wrapped in a towel in front of the mirror and seemed close to tears.

“What’s wrong with you?” asked Ville.

Larry turned to look at him and asked with tears in his eyes, “Don’t you see it?”

Ville took a look, but Larry seemed uninjured. “See what?”

“This!” Larry wailed and pulled at his hair.

“What?” Ville was now definitely confused.

“Split ends!!!” screamed Larry and showed Ville his hair again.

“Split ends?” Ville gave Larry a look as if he had grown a second head.

“Yes split ends! My beautiful hair! My wonderful locks! All my power lies in my gorgeous hair! And now I have split ends!” Larry was crying in panic.

“Your hair?” asked Ville unbelievingly. He himself had never been a big fan of haircare.

“Yes! Groupies throw themselves at my feet because of my hair!” Larry was still crying.

Ville was pretty sure that that wasn’t true. “Why don’t you cut it off?”

Larry stared at him in utter shock; in fact he seemed to have trouble breathing, and Ville considered briefly offering his inhaler. But then Larry took a large gulp of air and answered with a shaky voice, “I could never cut my hair or else Jonne and I couldn’t play the Finnish Guns ‘n’ Roses.” Then he started to put some cream in his hair as if nothing had happened and completely ignored Ville.

Ville started to back off, and decided that he was despite everybody else’s opinion not the craziest person on the tour, and that he deserved now a drink or twenty.


End file.
